1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to web search services, and more specifically to dynamic search result formatting systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Traditional search engines format search results to render them to a user. This search result rendering is typically static and non-customizable, thereby limiting a user's online experience. The present invention achieves technical advantages by utilizing interactive icons to allow a user to select how search results are displayed, according to a view template, thereby providing the user a custom search experience. The view selected changes the text format along with the web-browser focus of viewing the website images vs the text on the site, and dynamically generates HTML image tags where the attributes of the image tag are determined by the view. The source attribute of the image tag is dynamically populated with an image request URL customized by the view template.